


To Woo A Bird

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: When you need advice, you go to your big brother. Especially when he’s an expert in the field.





	To Woo A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Jon’s probably 13 or 14 here, I guess. Conner’s in college and the plan is he and Tim are getting married after he gets his education. He’s also been in Jon’s life most of the time.

“Hey Conner.”

The man in question near jumped out of his skin, though not as much as he used to. He used to scream profanities and leap out of his chair. But that’s the plus side of having a little brother with as many superpowers as you do – you eventually get used to it.

“Hi Jon.” Conner sighed, leaning back in his chair. He couldn’t decide yet if it was a perk or an annoyance, that Jon could not only fly faster than most of them, but that he knew where his university was. Or more, specifically, his dorm room. And made visits. Frequently.

When he turned, he found his teenager of a brother hanging upside down in the tree outside his window. He wasn’t in a uniform of any sort. Not Superboy, just Jon, and those hand-me-down glasses that were once Conner’s sitting askew on his face, still the tiniest bit too big.

“What’s up?”

“Mom said when you like someone – like, really, _really_ like them, you should try and _woo_ them.” Jon said bluntly. Straight to the point.

“Yeah, that sounds like something Lois would say.” Conner grinned. Jon looked too serious for his own good, and it was just the tiniest bit precious. “So what’s that got to do with me?”

Jon pursed his lips in thought, got distracted by a bird tweeting from a branch above him. Conner waited for a moment, then patiently reached out for his can of soda, taking a long gulp of the best study buddy known to man.

“How do you _woo_ Robin?”

And that long gulp exploded from his mouth before he could stop himself, going all over his notes, and the essay that he thought was going to be his final draft.

_“What.”_

“You’ve done it before!” Jon near whined. “So I figured you could give me some help! You know, from your own experience!”

“Tim and Damian are two _incredibly different_ people, Jon!” Conner almost yelled, still choking on the remaining liquid in his mouth. Somehow, he even got soda on his own glasses. Great. “…We… _are_ talking about Damian right?”

“Well do you know _another_ Robin?” Jon drawled grumpily.

“Yeah, the _real_ one. The one _yours_ took the title away from. Goes by Red now.” Conner droned back, just as sarcastically. Jon crossed his arms and looked away. Conner stared at him for a moment, before sighing. “So. Crushing on Damian, huh?”

Jon waited another moment, before sighing himself. “…Yeah.”

“That’s cool.” Conner stood, deciding to abandon his schoolwork and cleaning and everything about his desk right now. He motioned to Jon, who quickly climbed in the window. Conner dropped onto his bed, patting the space beside him. “Does he know?”

“…No.” That seemed to make Jon even grumpier. “I tried… _flirting_ , but he. It’s like he doesn’t get it?”

“Honestly, he probably doesn’t.” Conner cringed internally as Jon sat beside him. “You have to remember he was raised differently that you were.”

“His brothers notice, though.” Jon mumbled. “Not Tim, but the others. The Red Hood teases me every time he sees me.”

“Well…that’s Jason for you. I bet if you punched him in the face, no one would yell at you. He probably deserves it for one reason or another.” Conner tried. Made a mental note to make Tim get Dick and Jason to back off. “But…I guess that kind of means if you want Damian to know, you’re going to have to be pretty straight forward.”

“I’m _not_ telling him.” Jon declared instantly. “I’m not… _confessing my love_ or anything. That’s crazy!”

“Okay, I didn’t _say_ that.” Conner defended. “But… _love_? I said crush, not love. That’s a little bigger than a crush, buddy. You know that, right?”

And Jon’s near-guilty face was answer enough that he did.

…Jon was in love with Damian.

Well, shit.

“What’d you do for Tim?” Jon whispered. “How’d you tell him you liked him?”

“Well…I kind of just kissed him.” Conner admitted. He thought back to that night, in Titans Tower. Sitting in the dark hallway, just talking after a long day. He remembered thinking how the blue of the night sky seemed to make Tim’s face glow. How beautiful his eyes were, in that moment. In those hours they sat there on the floor talking. “It was a spur of the moment, thing. The timing was right and all that. But again – Tim and Damian are very different people. I wouldn’t recommend just kissing Damian out of the blue. He’d probably _literally_ kill you, thinking it was an attack.”

“Then what?!” Jon cried in despair. “What am I supposed to do?! I can’t tell him, and I can’t… _make a move_. So am I supposed to just…sit here and suffer?!”

Conner couldn’t help his snort. Oh, to be young and in love.

“No…” Conner tried, put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Maybe just…ask him out.”

Jon glanced up at him incredulously.

“I mean…you’re not confessing anything, then. And it’s not as…brash as ‘making a move.’” Conner explained. “And asking him on a date means you want to hang out exclusively with him. No teammates, no parents, no friends. _Just_ you and him. And Damian’s dense, but I’d hope he’s not that dense. And he’s one of those that actions speak louder than words, you know? I think…I _think_ if you ask him on a date – and maybe do the cliché, obvious thing of flowers or chocolates – he’ll get the hint.”

Jon sighed in thought.

“And if he still doesn’t, well.” Conner put his arm around Jon’s shoulder. “Maybe his brothers will take pity on you and help you out. Because you know what?”

Jon leaned into his side. “What?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Conner prefaced. “But I have a feeling Damian might like you back.”

Jon didn’t look at him, but his eyes widened, and his cheeks lit up in a blush.

“I mean, Tim and Damian aren’t the same.” Conner reminded with a little amusement. “But that’s what happened with _my_ Robin.”

Jon kept his gaze on the floor. “What if he doesn’t?”

“Well, that’s something you’ll have to talk to Damian about.” Conner admitted. “But honestly? I wouldn’t worry about that just yet. Just focus on one thing at a time. Focus on the asking him out part first, then maybe think about…that _wooing_ thing your mom mentioned.”

That finally got a grin out of his little brother. He laughed as Jon shoved against his side, and he tightened the arm around his neck, ruffling his hair with the other hand. Jon then grabbed the fingers in his hair, pulling them down to look at.

“…Are you getting excited?” Jon hummed, running his thumb over the golden ring shining in the sunlight. “Damian says Tim is unbearable with all the planning.”

“Damian says Tim is unbearable all the time, wedding planning or not.” Conner chuckled. “But…yeah. I think so. Still a ways off, though. Remember, we’ve gotta focus on one thing at a time. Like me graduating college first. And Tim healing up from that last mission.”

“Damian says that’s annoying too. No matter what he or anyone in his family tries, Tim won’t just _rest_. I think it’s worrying him, not that he’ll say so of course.” Jon mumbled. “Think you can try something?”

“I have two more classes today, but I’ll try to get to Gotham tonight. And if I can’t, I’ll call him.” Conner promised with a sage nod. “Speaking of…why aren’t _you_ in school?”

“Lunch break.” Jon grinned. “And I had study hall right after, so I snuck out. Normally I go visit Damian…”

As if on cue, Jon’s phone began ringing in his pocket. He yanked it out immediately, and, as he read the message, his smile brightened tenfold.

“Asking where you are, I’m assuming?” Conner smirked, unwinding his arms as Jon stood. “Get out of here, Romeo.”

“Thanks for your help, Conner.” Jon said sincerely, backing towards the window.

“No problem, bro.” Conner winked. “Let me know how it goes?”

Jon swallowed a lump in his throat, and nervously nodded. Gave a wave and disappeared back out the window. Conner found himself laughing again as he shook his head and went in search of towels to clean up the mess at his desk.

And it was when he was leaving his last class of the day – literally, the professor had _just_ dismissed them – when his own phone rang with a new text message.

Tim.

And, just like his little brother, he felt his smile brightening at the texter, his heart fluttering.

 _‘Your doing, I presume? No way Jon is this suave on his own. And I doubt he mentioned his crush to his dad of all people.’_ Tim’s message read. Below it was a photo, and Conner eagerly enlarged it.

It was taken from an upstairs window, showing the scene of the front of Wayne Manor. Damian and Jon sat there on the steps that led into the house. Damian was holding both a small bouquet of flowers, and a little stuffed tiger. Jon was sitting next to him, clutching at the holes in his jeans, his eyes on his shoes. He was missing the warm smile and matching blush on Damian’s face.

Conner didn’t answer Tim’s question. Just quickly responded with: _‘How did it go?’_

 _‘Damian kissed his cheek and I thought they were going to both pass out.’_ Tim responded. Then after: _‘Thought I was going to too, honestly. But I guess we’ll find out for sure when they get back from their date. Went to the movies, I think. Or the park.’_

Conner hesitated in answering, so he could walk out the door of the building. He’d drop his bag back at his dorm, then make his way to the manor himself, he decided, when Tim texted a third time.

_‘…Oh my god, our brothers are on a date.’_

Another pause, then a fourth:

_‘OH MY GOD OUR BROTHERS ARE IN LOVE.’_

Conner snorted, and then laughed out loud, all the way back to his room.

 _‘Please calm down. I was told you have injuries you won’t let yourself heal from.’_ Conner tried _. ‘Or at least wait until I get there before you have your breakdown.’_

_‘Then hurry the hell up, dear.’_

Conner rolled his eyes. The people in his life were ridiculous.

_‘On my way, honey.’_

~~

(Tim didn’t text back until he was in the sky, almost to Gotham. It was a few middle finger emojis, followed by another picture. This time, Jon and Damian curled up together on the sofa, holding hands while apparently watching something on the laptop on Damian’s knees.

 _‘WHAT IS HAPPENING.’_ Tim’s text wailed.

And Conner couldn’t help it. Was landing on the Wayne roof even as he texted back:

 _‘Your worst nightmare, Tim.’_ )


End file.
